


Tea in Bed

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [50]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin finally finds something he can't be apathetic towards...Prompt: desperation
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Tea in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> I haven't written something like this in ages...

Merlin liked to think of himself as a take it or leave it kind of guy. He never let himself become desperate for something as it was always the way of the universe that he’d never get it.

The job he desperately wanted? Rejected.

The date he desperately wanted? No show.

The toilet at that festival the one time because he ate the tacos everyone warned him about? Let’s just say there’s a bush on that farm that he cannot look at without blushing.

So Merlin doesn’t want for things anymore. He refuses to pine, yearn and covet as it wastes valuable time that could be better spent learning to speak Portuguese or the rules of Quidditch.

That is until Arthur showed up in his life with a salacious smirk and an innuendo-laden insult.

And that brings us to where Merlin currently is.

In Arthur’s bed. Blindfolded and tied to the bedpost.

Which seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, but Merlin underestimated what a sadistic arsehole Arthur actually was. He was in the middle of a perfectly good blowjob when he decided that he needed a cup of tea and just wandered out to the kitchen to make one.

The bastard was currently sitting on the bed next to Merlin sipping his bloody Earl Grey and commenting on all the things he was still planning to do to Merlin.

Merlin had never in his life felt desperation like this. The soul-devouring need to touch, lick, bite, come...oh gods does he need to come.

“Arthur, please, just, you don’t need two hands to hold a mug. Use one and get me off.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think I will.” The arsehole bent down and nipped at Merlin’s lips.

“Seriously, my revenge will not be swift, but it will be sweet.”

“Surely not as sweet as this,” Arthur moved his lips and sucked on Merlin’s nipple.

“You’re being corny. Please Arthur. Please just...I need...fuck…”

Merlin’s skin felt tight and feverish, his arms and legs pulling at the soft ropes, arching his back to get some kind of friction until he brushed against Arthur’s leg. The contact was like touching a live wire, sending a jolt through him. Artur pulled away and Merlin twisted his body, trying to repeat the contact. Without his permission, his body hiccuped out a sob, making him blush.

“Oh shit,” he heard Arthur mutter and felt him lean over to untie the ropes. “I’m sorry, was that too much?”

Merlin used his free hand to remove his blindfold and pull Arthur towards him in a sloppy kiss while pushing their hips together. He lined up their cocks and rapidly jerked them both off. He’s embarrassed to admit it took barely a few strokes before he came all over Arthur’s stomach. On the bright side, Arthur was a stroke behind him.

“Are you okay?” Arthur finally panted out, recovering the use of his brain.

Merlin nodded. “I’m usually pretty apathetic to most stuff, so this was new.”

“New bad?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I’ll have to tie you up and see how it goes.”

“I’ll have to practice my begging skills then,” Arthur rolled towards him and kissed him.


End file.
